


Game of Wins

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: I wrote this for fun and to save my favorite characters.





	Game of Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eddard has a perfect excuse for not going south.

Robert: I want you to be my Hand.

Ned: Nope.

Robert: You're not supposed to say that.

Ned: I can. I have my kids and my ward to look after.

Arya: I wanna jump head-first into dangerous situations.

Sansa: Joffrey, Joffrey, Joffrey......

Bran: I have seen what cannot be unseen, and now I am a cripple.

Robb: I have a brain of a carrot.

Rickon: I have ADHD!

Theon: Hello, dark cloud, my best friend.

Dark cloud: You're welcome.

Jon: I am having an identity crisis.

Robert: Oh.

Ned: Oh, and your kids ain't yours. Bye.


End file.
